Doll of Fate
by Blackcat314
Summary: Rika/Ruki's mom has arranged for Ruki and Ryo to work together for a photo shoot! What's this? It's not about day-to-day clothes? How will Ruki cope? OOC-ness, pairings TaJuri, Ryuki. Rating may go up.
1. The Doll

Summary: Rika/Ruki's mom has arranged for Ruki and Ryo to work together for a photo shoot! What's this? It's not modelling for everyday clothes!? How is Ruki going to cope? OOC-ness, rating may go up.

Blackcat314: Hello, it's Blackcat here! It's been about a year or two since I've last written a fanfic, hahaha...sweatdrop Well, this is my first Ryuki fanfic and also--

Curumon/Calumon: She doesn't own Digimon or its characters! bounce

Blackcat314: Uhh...yeah...(where did Curumon come from anyway?? ) Anyways, here's the fanfic!

"what" dialogue

'what' thoughts

Ruki Age 17

Ryo Age 21

"Ugh! For the last time, mother, I'm NOT doing it!" Ruki yelled out in anger, her arms crossed and her back to her mother. "But Ruki honey, this is an opportunity of a lifetime! Many models can only DREAM of modelling this famous brand!" Rumiko appealed to her daughter desperately.

After the D-Reaper incident, things had pretty much returned to the way they were before, except that the digimon were gone, and a few of the Tamers hooked up with each other (cough Juri&Takato cough). Hypnos had become a government-recognized organization, so they had their own building and funding. Some of the Tamers were also currently employed by Hypnos, to strengthen the portal and prevent digital disasters (haha, ref. to Savers, for those of you who've seen it).

Ruki had become warmer towards people after this ordeal, but modelling still isn't her thing. Well, not the cutesy stuff her mother chose for her anyway. And as luck would have it, this was another such case of cutesy clothes modelling.

back to the argument between Ruki and Rumiko

Without another word, Ruki stormed out of her house, turning ever so briefly just to say one thing, "Well, maybe many models, mom. But I am NOT part of that 'many models' group." With that, she walked away.

"What am I going to do..." Rumiko sighed to Seiko, Ruki's grandma, who had been observing the whole thing. "Well, even if she isn't in love with the idea of modelling, our Ruki certainly has class. 'Not the many models' category...she certainly stands apart from others, doesn't she?" Seiko commented with a good-natured smile. "Well, of course she does! She IS a Makino!" Rumiko declared with fervour, her eyes alight and her previous gloom gone.

back to Ruki

Ruki grumbled as she walked to a shop called "Project Plushie". Unlike your average toy shop with its factory mass-produced , all-from-the-same-mould dolls and toys, Project Plushie was a collective of artisan dolls. Each of them were handmade and one-of-a-kind. A type of collectable art, as opposed to just-wear-them-out-and-throw-away toys (a/n: sry to all mass-produce lovers, but I have to emphasize this, Ruki doesn't seem like the type to care about 'popular' cute toys).

The door chimed as she stepped in. "Welcome, how may I help you?" The store owner, B.Kat (a/n: Surprise, surprise! If you're interested in visiting the shop or being one of its 'employees', visit www.projectplushie.) popped up from behind the counter.

"Oh, hey, I--" Ruki started, but was interrupted by a loud bang as the door flung open violently, and a maroon and brown blur flashed by, dropping an amount of cash hastily on the counter. "I want that doll!" the stranger exclaimed, pointing to a punk-looking cat doll on the shelf behind the counter.

All was silent for a moment, save for the stranger's heavy panting. It seemed as though he had been rushing to get in. "Okay, just wait a mo—" Kat started, until Ruki had burst out, "You!" pointing to the stranger. "Pumpkin!" the stranger lit up at the sight of Ruki. Yes, folks. That stranger was none other than the Legendary Tamer, Ryo Akiyama.

"Umm...here's your doll?" Kat asked nervously as she put the doll on the counter, breaking their abrupt reunion. Ryo was about to take the doll, but Ruki interrupted, "I was about to ask for that doll!" With that, everyone in the store froze. Sale was halted.

Ryo was shocked. Ruki? Liking a doll? His expression suddenly changed to that of smug satisfaction. "So, the Ice Queen has a cute girly side after all. Well, if you like it, Sweetie, I'll buy it for you." Ryo flashed his trademark smile, confident that he had won over his Wildcat this time.

Ruki, however, fumed. "Three things you need to get straight, Akiyama! One: I don't need to buy this doll! Two: I'm not your Sweetie, and three: I'm definitely NOT taking it if it's from you!" she yelled into his ear. (Ryo: xx)

"Alright, alright, no need to get all tense, Wildcat. Just take it, I'm not going to scam you for favours or anything, it's on me." Ryo smiled again, hoping he'd win this time. Sadly, no such luck.

"Hmph, since when did oh-so-mighty hero-boy like to play with dolls?" Rika smirked, her previous anger gone and her cold demeanour regained from this nice comeback she got. "Well, I know it seems weird for a University guy like me to be playing with dolls. I usually just do Digimon cards, but this line of dolls just got to me. It's punk alright, definitely not what the average girl would go for. Somehow, there's just this air of cuteness about it that draws me to it. I don't know why. Still, if Pumpkin likes it, Pumpkin gets it." Ryo looked at Ruki with a gentle smile .

"Err...not to ruin your generous act, Ryo...but even if you weren't here to buy it, Ruki still doesn't need to buy this doll to have it." Kat told him, instantly bursting Ryo's happy bubble as Ruki smirked triumphantly. "Well, I guess you failed to impress again, Ryo."

"Hey, wait a minute...what do you mean she doesn't need to buy the doll!? She gets it for free all the time!?" Ryo asked uncertainly, either to Ruki or Kat. "Well, no. I run a collective, you know. Artists put their work here for sale, and when it gets sold, I get a percentage of that payment as a rent for using my store space. (a/n: that doesn't exist for the real Project Plushie) So you see, it's not so much that she gets free plushies, it's more like she's the one who provides the plushies." Kat explained with a sweatdrop.

"Wha?" Ryo asked, he couldn't believe it. "Uh...meet the creator of the Punkstar dolls, Ryo." Kat finally introduced while Ruki shot her a why-did-you-betray-me look. It had began shortly after the D-Reaper incident. Ruki was sewing haphazardly and randomly, not really caring what turned out. It was for Home Econ., a class Ruki deemed useless. She didn't need to learn how to be a housewife, especially not just so some guy would think she's worth marrying because of it. (Sorry to all Home Econ lovers, but Ruki doesn't strike me as the type to like Home Econ.) She had somehow ended up with a unique Renamon doll. It wasn't cute, but it wasn't ugly either. It was somehow a rebel to the classic cuteness of a doll, but definitely held its own cuteness.

Intrigued, Ruki had since sewn many more dolls, putting them for sale at the store. It was a better way to earn some cash for digimon cards, rather than modelling. Besides, keeping dolls around her room just wasn't her thing, either.

"And Ruki? Meet your biggest fan. He's the one who has purchased every single one of your dolls without fail ever since you put your first one here." Kat turned to Ruki, who turned from irritated to surprised.

"What!?" both Ruki and Ryo exclaimed at the same time. Ryo simply couldn't believe his luck. His love interest was the creator of treasured collectable dolls. He treated them like his own children...but since Ruki made them, that made her their "mother". Then...he was their father? Then the dolls were THEIR children! He was in heaven.

Ruki, too, couldn't believe her luck. All the pocket money she earned from the dolls came from Ryo!? She had been spending Ryo's money, of all things. It was like she owed him now. And she didn't like this feeling one bit.

"So anyway, what did you need to withdraw your doll for?" Kat asked Ruki, interrupting both teens from their shock.

Blackcat314: Well, that's it for now. I thought it was going too long for a chapter, so yeah. Please R&R! If you want to be part of Project Plushie, just drop me a reply, I'll add you on. If you have an idea for the fic, drop me something too!


	2. Reclamation

Blackcat314: Helloo! I'm back! And it's time for the second chapter of **Doll of Fate**! To recap, what happened last chapter:

"_What!?" both Ruki and Ryo exclaimed at the same time. Ryo simply couldn't believe his luck. His love interest was the creator of treasured collectable dolls. He treated them like his own children...but since Ruki made them, that made her their "mother". Then...he was their father? Then the dolls were THEIR children! He was in heaven._

_Ruki, too, couldn't believe her luck. All the pocket money she earned from the dolls came from Ryo!? She had been spending Ryo's money, of all things. It was like she owed him now. And she didn't like this feeling one bit._

"_So anyway, what did you need to withdraw your doll for?" Kat asked Ruki, interrupting both teens from their shock._

Blackcat314: Anyhow, on with the story! By the way—

Calumon: She doesn't own Digimon or any of its characters! Bandai does! One more thing: Bandai hates Leomon!! He's always just there for around 3 episodes and dies...sob

Leomon: Well, I am the tragic hero that dies for justice, nothing can be done about it, little one.

Blackcat314: Uhh...yeah...well, moving on, nevermind this weird digimon soap opera thingy...back to the fic...

Remember!

"what" dialogue

'the hell' thoughts

"lalala 'happy' haha" charater quoting someone else

"So anyway, what did you need to withdraw your doll for?" Kat asked Ruki, interrupting both teens from their shock. "Well, that all depends. Is that thing sold or not!?" Ruki asked, irritated. The fact that she had been spending Ryo Akiyama's money wasn't sitting too well with her...actually, it does not sit well with her at all. The fact that all the money she spent in the past months on her own whims came from him made her all that much angrier...what kind of girl relies on a guy for money?

The first answer Ruki had thought of was a whore, or a call-girl. 'Okay, stop it. You are nothing like that. You've got your pride, you're definitely not his whore.' Ruki thought as she stood there, fuming. The second thought that popped up was sugar-daddy. 'Absolutely not.' Even if he was older than her by some considerable years (four to be exact). A girlfriend and her boyfriend? 'NO WAY!!' By now, her face was all red, and smoke seemed to be coming out on the top of her head. The way the money came at the most convienient times (by chance she gets paid whenever she needed the money)...it's more fitting to say it's like a wife and husband relationship. 'Arrgh!! That is ABSOLUTELY, DEFINITELY, POSITIVELY IMPOSSIBLE!!' Ruki ground her teeth at that thought.

"Uhh...well, it's been paid for, but...he said it's for you, so I guess either way, it's yours?" Kat suggested timidly (or more like carefully), noting the red face and the fuming smoke coming from Ruki's head. "No way, I'm not taking his money. Please return it, I have something I wanted to add to it." Ruki said coldly. She didn't want any more of his money.

"Well, if you say so..." Kat was reaching to open the cash register, however... "No! Please, just keep the money...I want that plushie!! I have to have it, I don't wanna' break my record of having the complete and unduplicated collection of the Punkstars dolls!!" Ryo pleaded. He couldn't stand it if he missed even one of his ever-more dear dolls, now that he knew who their creator was. He would take care of every one of his dear "children"! Yes, Daddy Ryo is responsible daddy! :3

"Ugh! Return the money! I won't take any of your money, you hear? And you! Stay away from my stuff, I'm never selling them to you again! You know what? Screw that! I'm demanding for the return of my dolls! I'll refund all of your money!" Ruki shouted, getting more and more frustrated with every passing second. "Uhm...Ruki, that would be kind of hard...see, you're bound by agre—" Kat explained, but was cut off by Ryo, who vehemently replied, "Well, you're on! I'm keeping them, how do you expect to pay it all back?" "What do you think I am!? Of course I'll be able to pay it back, it's not like I'm desolate or broke, jackass!" Ruki retorted hotly.

"Ehh...about that, Ruki...it might actually be a challenge. Of course, how does Ryo expect the refund to be returned?" Kat asked, but got no reply, because Ruki replied straight away, " I"ll make it all up to him in a week, no problem! I'm not a weak and helpless little girl, you know!" Ryo smirked. "Hmph. Fine, we'll see about that, sweetie. I demand it as a lump sum by the end of this week." "You're on!" Ruki snapped back, still agitated, but less, since it would seem that she can recover everything that was hers back. Ryo, with as much character, walked out of the store.

"About that, Ruki...I've been trying to tell you.." Kat started, but Ruki angrily turned around. "What now!? I'm busy !" "Well, it's just, do you think you can pay him back all that money by this weekend?"Kat asked, worried. "Just how much did he pay in total anyway?" Ruki asked, a little agitated but also curious. "Well...that...he paid around 65 per plushie. He bought all 8 of them up to now, which leaves you owing him 520 by the end of this week." Kat informed, after tapping on a calculator.

"What!? I don't have that much in my savings right now! Also, I've never set the sell-price that high!" Ruki fumed. "No, you haven't. It' simply that Ryo loved your hand-sewn dolls so much he liked to overpay. He's never asked who the creator is, just that he loves the handiwork and understands how much work has gone into it." Kat explained furthermore. "Ughh...great...guess I really don't have a choice..." Ruki grumbled and walked off. "Huh? Don't have a choice for what?" Kat asked, worried. It was true that Ruki was just one of her many clients, but she took a particular liking to the girl. However, she had already gone out of the shop before she could ask.

'It seems like I'll need to take up mom's work offer afterall. I need the cash. I'll just wear some fancy schmancy clothes, smile, and earn a few hundred bucks.' Ruki thought bitterly as she walked back home. "I'm back, mom. I'll take up your work offer." Ruki sighed as she walked into the house.

"What!? Really!? Oh my god, Ruki! Thank you thank you!!" Rumiko squealed excitedly as she glomped her daughter. "You won't regret it, I promise." She said as she rushed up to her room to get out the make up. Ruki had to be done up and ready in an hour for the briefing and try-out of the clothes before she went on camera tomorrow.

an hour later, Ruki is all done-up and in car to the studio

"By the way, Ruki, there will be another boy around your age doing the photo shoot with you. Try to make friends!" Rumiko gushed to her daughter. "Mom...just what kind of photo shoot is this?" Ruki asked, annoyed. Why did she have to be so done up like this anyway? "Uh-uh, that's a secret surprise. It's something all girls dream of!" Rumiko replied with excitement.

They arrive at the studio and Ruki is pushed into a changing room and helped into a dress

'What is this!?' Ruki growled silently as assistants stuffed her into folds of white, fine cloth. Layered dresses, first of white tulle lace, then a thin satin one, and finally, an elegant white silk dress with pearls and crystals embroidered into an elegant floral design all over the bust of the dress. She was then helped into white lace gloves, and her hair was done up in an elegant style.

She had to ask her mom later on, about why she arranged such a retarded photo shoot for her. However, she had bigger problems. "You're all ready, Ms.Makino." An assistant informed her, after she had sat on the chair for what seemed like four hours, having many jewelled pins stuck into her hair, perfumes and such applied to her, as well as touch-up of the make up. "Thank you." Ruki replied coldly and strided quickly out the door.

"Why hello there, Wildcat. You're certainly a stunning bride." Ryo teased as soon as he glimpsed her. He was in a white tux, leaning against a nearby table. "You! What are you doing here!?" Ruki snapped, blushing. He wasn't supposed to see her all dolled-up! Not in person, anyway.

"Ruki dear, you know him already? Wow, that makes everything so much easier then! Do get along now, he's the one I told you about! You'll be modelling with him for this assignment!" Rumiko bubbled happily, and skipped away to arrange things with her manager.

Blackcat314: Hmm...how will this go? They were barely friends before, but from that to marriage? That's gonna' take some work. (In case you haven't picked up from the clothing hints, they are modelling for a series of bridal clothing).

Anyhow, the fic is going to mainly central around how modelling the bridal clothing gets them closer...the theme for the new series is called "Myth", so yeah...I'll be trying to write the different subthemes of wedding garments. Suggestions?


	3. Wedding tryout

Blackcat314: I know, I know. It's been a while since I updated...guess I'm just lazy...sigh Calumon, do the honours...shlumps onto the ground zzzzz...

Calumon: She doesn't own Digimon! Digimon and all its affiliated characters belong to Namco Bandai!

Blackcat314: zzzzz...

Ruki could only seethe at the particular arrangement of unfortunate (for her) events. 'I only took this job to repay everything so I'd have nothing to do with this stuck up, pompous jackass!! NOW I have to pose as his wife, too!?...just...grit your teeth and get this over with...then you won't have to have anything to do with him at all...' was what went through her mind as she stood there waiting for her mom to come back whilst glaring daggers at the "groom".

Noticing her silent glares, he shut up for once so she wouldn't pop a vein. "Uhh...by the way, here's your wedding veil...you'll need to wear it for the shoot..." Ryo said uncertainly as he held an elegant, rhinestone-covered tiara with a light veil out to Ruki. Normally, he'd always be confident in everything he did, but when it came to love, he was quite at a loss for words, so he had to resort to teasing.

'Just get this over with.' Ruki thought as she took the tiara from Ryo, grumbling "Thanks". She didn't put it on, however. It was simply too girly for her, and she'd never wear something like that for longer than she had to. " Aren't you going to put it on, Ice Queen?" Ryo teased again, hoping to ease the tension.

"No. I'm not eager nor interested in being your bride at all, Akiyama." Ruki stressed his name at the end, indicating that he was not endearing to her. Ryo's shoulders sagged a little upon hearing this; it really stung, coming from his beloved, no matter how one-sided his love was. Ryo looked up at the ceiling, and sighed. Well, even if she hated him and would have nothing to do with him, at least he had this week, this photo shoot. Even if it was make pretend, she'd be his bride for a week (a/n: Ryo seems a bit creepy now O.O).

After waiting for what seemed like awkward hours for the two, Rumiko finally came back with her manager, the photographer, and the clothing company's advertising manager. "Here are the two youths I had been talking about! My daughter, Ruki Makino, and her friend, Ryo Akiyama!" Rumiko introduced cheerfully to her manager, Ms. Kino, Yoshitaka Minamoto the photographer (but everyone just calls him Sho-chan), and White Dreams Bridal Clothing's advertising manager, Mrs.Yamashita.

"Well, aren't they the most adorable couple! They're exactly the kind of character I need to promote our newest series, 'Myth'!" Mrs. Yamashita exclaimed when she saw the two befuddled youths. "Oh, if you don't mind me asking, Mrs. Yamashita, what is this new series about?" Rumiko inquired curiously, and maybe (to Ruki's discontent) too happily.

"Well, our Myth series draws inspirations from, as our series indicates, myths. So naturally, the clothes would be modelled off from various mythical characters and the general appearance they are mostly known as." Mrs. Yamashita explained, "after all, we believe everyone's wedding should be special and worth telling a tale about." She added as she chuckled. "Oh! Why of course! It's just the biggest event of every woman's life!" Rumiko chuckled back.

"Well, then, if they're ready, let's proceed to the photo shooting room to try out and see how they adapt, shall we?" Ms. Kino interrupted abruptly. "Why yes, yes... of course." Mrs. Yamashita regained composure and they headed to the studio filming room!

The set contained a light, rainbow background, and the floor was covered generously with white tulle to create a fluffy atmosphere. There was a white Hellenistic column set up as a type of pedestal beside an arbour of fake pink roses. Ruki almost threw up at the sight of the girly-ness.

"Ok, Ryo-chan, I want you to make like you've just lifted Ruki-chan onto this pedestal, and Ruki-chan? Please get onto this pedestal using the stepla--" Sho-chan (the photographer) was instructing, but they were already one step ahead of him. Well, almost. Ryo had lifted up Ruki when Sho-chan had told him to make like he lifted her up.

"Wh—what!? Ryo! Let me down insta--ahhhh!!" Ruki screamed and clung tightly onto Ryo, who had picked her up bridal-style and was spinning around. 'Yay! She called me by my first name!' the inner lovesick Ryo squealed in delight inside Ryo's head. "ahh--hahahahaha..." Ruki couldn't help but burst out laughing after spinning a bit. At first it startled her, but after a while, it was clear he wasn't going to let her fall or go, and it even seemed a bit fun.

"Having fun, ne?" Ryo asked gently into Ruki's ear. "Huh--? What--!?" Ruki was suddenly quite aware of their position. "P-put me down!" Ruki demanded, blushing. Ryo smiled at her tenderly. She looked so cute when she was blushing. He bent down to let her off, but Sho-chan, who had been busy taking shots of them playing around, interrupted.

"Stop! What you guys did there was absolutely fabulous!! It totally portrayed young love! Next, Ryo-chan, as I said, I'd like you to lift Ruki-chan up onto that pedestal, and I'd like you two to smile brightly like you just did."

Still a bit indignant, Ruki grudgingly let herself be put onto the pedestal. "Perfect! Now, Ryo-chan, hold Ruki-chan around the waist, and Ruki-chan, please put one hand on the other side of Ryo-chan's head, like you're going to hug him to your chest, oh, oh, and lace your fingers into his hair...that's right, perrrrfect." Sho-chan instructed (yeah, he's gay)

Ruki froze at what the photographer just told her to do. Was this guy nuts!? "What's wrong, sweetheart? Too much love for you? I don't mind keeping the little sweeties, you know." Ryo teased again. 'Dammit! All so this creep won't be keeping any more of my stuff! Hang in there, girl.' Ruki thought as she grudgingly bent down a little and put her hand on his head while he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Thinks he's just gonna' get a sweet deal, huh?' Ruki thought grudgingly as she gritted a smile. For extra measure, she gripped Ryo's hair a little tighter. "Ow! I know you love me, sweetheart, but there's no need to be so compassionate about it!" Ryo whispered fiercely through a gritted smile. "Well, you know how it gets, I just can't CONTAIN it." Ruki hissed sarcastically, pulling on his hair tighter.

"Glad you love me so much." Ryo replied silently as Sho-chan snapped their pictures. As payback, he held her a little closer and a little tighter. The rest hour of the photo shoot was a silent struggle between the "happy" couple, although everyone else thought they were sincerely enjoying it.

By the end of it all, the happiest was Sho-chan, who took many pictures of the "happy" couple. "Oh, this is absolutely gorgeous! The perfect portrait of innocent love!! Mrs.Makino, I simply must say, they're both naturals!" He raved, waving around many photos for sampling by Mrs.Yamashita. "Wow...I do believe our project will be much better than expected. They DO capture the essence of young, innocent love, like you hear in fairytales. This is most lovely indeed!" She commented after looking at the pictures.

Blackcat314: Yepp...finally...the fun begins! Please R&R! If you have any wedding themes in mind, please suggest it in the comment! I'll be sure to credit you as well if I decide to use your suggestions! Please also include the descriptions of the clothing if you have an idea of clothing in mind!


	4. Midnight rendezvous

Blackcat314: Ugghhh...major writer's block...

Calumon: She doesn't own Digimon! Bandai does!

Blackcat314: How do you keep up that chipper appearance...?

Calumon: I've been programmed to smile

Ruki sighed as she looked up into the stars deep in the night. It was midnight now, and there wasn't a sound. Not even a bird. The stars were bright, and a cool night breeze blew. She was sitting by the window in her room, elbows propped up on the sill. She was thinking about the photo shoot tryout.

It was peaceful and quiet, and she loved that. Although the D-Reaper incident made her warmer towards others, it never changed her liking for peace and quiet, and dislike for loud social gatherings. She simply didn't dig gossiping with girls in a group, nor the boys' judgments on other girls about their body. She absolutely didn't dig making small talk with people randomly.

When they had come home shortly after the shoot, her mother had gushed about how that made her absolutely proud, that her daughter has a chance to model the Yamashita brand of fine clothing and bridal wear. It was simply known as the best in Japan. Only the Royal family (a/n:Japan has a royal family, but they're just figureheads..no political power), rich billionaires, and extremely famous stars could afford clothing from Yamashita Bridal and Fine clothing Boutique. Her mother had even claimed she loved the proofs so much (a/n: in professional photography, proofs are raw pictures, slightly refined shots that can be refined and modified for ads, but generally, they look like candid shots or family pictures) she'll ask for extra copies to put into a photo album, and one as a gift to Ryo.

'Do we really fit together so much?' Ruki thought randomly as she stared up at the stars. She wasn't quite able to describe how it felt to be lifted by him, his breath hot against her ear. They were just that close before. It just felt so light...like she was floating with feathers...when he picked her up and spun her around. It was a pleasant feeling of simple, childish happiness. Before she knew it herself, bubbly giggles erupted from her lips.

When Ryo had asked her whether she was having fun, his eyes shone a bright blue, like sapphires. 'Or like these bluish stars.' She thought absentmindedly as she reflected on that unique feeling from before.

'Ugh, get a grip, girl. You're sounding like some sappy, lovesick little girl. You're only doing this for the dough, remember. As soon as you get enough dough, you'll settle that deal. His money back, your dolls back. **Nothing more to do with him**.' As soon as this thought came through, Ruki felt as though a bolt of lightning had stabbed through her heart and clean through her back. Without understanding why, a single tear pooled out of her left eye and rolled down her cheek, dropping out the window to the bushes below.

'Why am I crying? Isn't it great that you wouldn't have to have anything to do with him anymore?' Ruki stared at her hands, confused. However, before she had time to figure it all out for herself, a warm, dulcet tone spoke up, towards her. It was low and gentle, a strong , steady voice.

"So even the Ice Queen sheds tears." Ryo commented softly as he stared at the object of his affections a storey above him. He had come to at least se her good night, and it was quite fine if she never took notice of him. He simply wanted to see her. He missed her, that photo shoot was beyond what he's ever hoped for with her. He hadn't even counted on ever seeing her again after the D-Reaper incident and everyone returned to their lives. It was a huge stroke of good fortune for him. But with good comes the bad, and the warm tear that just landed on his cheek was proof of that.

Had needing to pose as his wife hurt her so much? So much that it made her cry alone in the dead of the night? 'Maybe I shouldn't be here. Today already made her cry.' Ryo thought as he turned to leave. "Wait!" Ruki called out, loud enough for him to hear, but not enough to wake up anyone. Ryo stopped, and turned back, surprised that she didn't just throw another insult or sarcastic remark. "Yes?" he asked softly.

"Why...why are you here?" Ruki asked uncertainly. Crying out of the blue fazed her just as well as Ryo being here. "I wanted to see you." Was the simple reply he gave. "Why?" She asked again. "You're hurt. Something has upset you...it's me, isn't it?" Ryo asked quietly again, his head bent down. "No...I don't know...I..." Ruki trailed off, not quite sure about what was going on herself. She was so lost at the moment.

Ryo snapped his head up again. There was definitely something wrong now. He had expected some snide remark about it being his fault, or his face being there...something with him as the fault...so he was absolutely taken off guard when she replied with uncertainty. He took hold of the branches of a tree beside her window, and climbed up.

"W-what are you doing!?" Ruki asked. It was her turn to be surprised this time. She watched with a held breath as he climbed up towards her. Finally, he was level with her, and with a swift hop, he landed on her window sill. Her eyes widened with fright and her body seemed to be moving on their own, as she backed away and more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Ruki, what happened? It's today, isn't it? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have taken the liberty to do that. I embarrassed you, that's what made you so frustrated and sad, isn't it?" Ryo said softly, after he landed in her room and swept her up into a soft embrace. "Uhh...uhh..." Ruki only managed to choke out between sobs, while she shook her head violently.

"No...? Then what is...?" Ryo asked softly, blue eyes locked with amethyst ones. "I—I don't...wheeze know..." Ruki choked out finally, after a while. "Alright, then...I won't ask. If you want to cry, you can borrow my shoulder. I'm here for you." He assured her softly, holding her close as he felt his sweater get soaked with hot tears. "Shhh...it's all going to be alright..." he soothed her softly, his hands running idly through her soft locks (a/n: yeah, Ruki's hair is untied and washed, bet it must be super enticing to Ryo, ne?).

It seemed like hours that she had cried on him. Finally, the tears stopped. Ruki felt so torn. On one hand, she had her pride and her word to keep up. She WILL settle the deal. On the other hand, she'd have no reason to contact Ryo if she did. Well, she could, but that would give him the smug satisfaction. She raised her head and looked up at Ryo, who stared right back at her. "You okay now?" He asked, still softly. "Um...yeah. By the way..." Ruki started sheepishly. "Mmmhmm?" Ryo asked, looking at her.

"Not a word of this to anyone, or I'll personally make sure you have no children in the future." Ruki threatened, her demeanour returned. Ryo smiled, he hadn't thought he'd actually be glad to see her ice cold mask again. "Alright, alright. I promise that if I leak this out, I'll wear condoms and lather spermicide every time we have sex in the future." Ryo joked. Ruki hadn't expected him to reply with that. She flushed beet red, and punched him in the arm. She took a glance at the clock, 3 am in the morning, it read. "Get out of my house!" she hissed, "It's 3 already! Go sleep, and NOT in my bed or my house!"

'Aww...she's so cute when she blushes.' He thought as he climbed out the window and landed softly on the ground below, making his way home. He lived on his own now, so there was naturally no father to worry about him, though it wasn't as if his father would be worried even if he still did live with him.

Blackcat314: Yepp...overly fluffy and sappy mood, but no bridal wear involved. Please R&R, I don't mind flames, but please give a good reason for it. If it's not, I'll use it to cook your flesh, and feed it to Pocky! (my neighbour's wolf...that's right, it's not an Alaskan dog she has, she actually has a wolf that she found before she moved here, it's awesome! It's so tame, it actually acts like a dog!)


End file.
